


Intercisus (Debriel)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean saves Gabriel, DebrielCC, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fishing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, This took me way too long to finish but I finally did it, Traumatized Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Learning that Gabriel was still alive had been a shock to Dean Winchester. Seeing the Archangel again had been the last thing he ever expected to happen. But Gabriel is not how Dean remembered, he's much quieter and obviously in pain by what he went through in Hell... so Dean goes out of his way to cheer him up - discovering hidden feelings along the way.





	Intercisus (Debriel)

**Author's Note:**

> A story I've written for the first round of the Debriel Creations Challenge... this took me WAY too long to finish and I apologize for that, but I finally managed to do it!
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Art is made by me specifically for this challenge to go with the story I've written.

'Gabriel is still alive,' were the words running around through Dean's mind as he tried to grasp the fact that the Archangel was indeed not dead and very much alive.

He stood there, dazed, even long after Sam had taken Gabriel from Ketch and bought him over to sit on a chair - the Archangel flinching away and struggling against the taller man with every step they took. Dean stood paralyzed for quite some time. Gabriel's return is one of the last things he ever expected - being sure that the Archangel was killed by Lucifer.

He especially did not expect Gabriel to return in _this_ state.

He was going to murder Asmodeus for doing this to one of the few angels who ever bothered to help them.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice bought him out of his rampaging thoughts that were threatening to destroy him. "Are you alright?" He could detect some concern in his best friend's voice.

Blinking almost lazily, he replied. "Yeah, it's just-," he shook his head, unable to finish his sentence.

But Castiel seemed to understand. "I know," he said, "Gabriel... he's alive." The angel looked down with a frown, and Dean was reminded of the time Castiel had spend searching for his favorite brother - refusing to believe that Lucifer actually managed to kill him. And Dean remembered that Castiel never found him. Now he saw his brother again, _alive_ , and Dean could only somewhat understand the mixed emotions the angel must be feeling. For he himself was, in a way, feeling similar things.

Giving Castiel's shoulder a manly pat, he walked up towards the Archangel and his own brother. Sam was working on carefully getting the stitches out of Gabriel's lips, talking to him as he did so and the angel watching his every movement suspiciously. As he went up to them, Dean _really_ looked at the Archangel. His dirty hair. Dirt-strained and bloody face. The stitches that kept his lips sealed shut and the rags around his thin body that seemed to serve as 'clothes.' But most of all, it was the way how Gabriel held himself.

The Gabriel Dean was more familiar with, walked around with a great deal of confidence and sass as if he already owned the place. And now? Now the Archangel was nothing but a former shell of his glorious self. Bought down to his knees and broken in ways that the hunter couldn't imagine.

Dean was definitely going to slaughter Asmodeus. And he would make sure that the demon suffered for what he had done.

"Gabriel?" Dean asked when he stood behind his brother, looking down on the both of them.

Gabriel did not seem to acknowledge him. All his attention was focused on Sam's hands and the knife by his face. In a way, Dean couldn't blame him. Sammy _was_ holding a knife after all.

"What happened to you, Gabe?" He could hear Sam ask. But the Archangel stayed silent, even after his stitches were removed and some of the dried blood on his face was washed away by a washcloth.

"Gabriel," Dean tried again, "do you remember who we are?" The angel finally looked up at that, meeting his eyes, and Dean felt like he got punched in the guts by a baseball bat. There was so much pain and fear in those whiskey-colored eyes that were once brights and sparkling with mischief but were now dull and lifeless.

Gabriel shuffled away from them, averting his eyes and making himself smaller on the chair as a small whimper left his lips. Dean noticed that he was shaking.

"Let's just... give him a moment," Castiel spoke up, having joined them. "I will give him a room. Let's give him some time to settle in and calm down. He's not going to talk now." The Seraphim kneeled before the Archangel and started speaking to him in a hushed tone.

Dean took hold of Sam's shirt and dragged him away from the angels. Some family moments were just private, the elder Winchester brother knew. Sam seemed to understand as well for he followed Dean without a word.

"What do you think?" Sam asked him once they were out of earshot, looking at the angels' way with a concerned frown. "Will he be alright?"

"I believe he will be eventually."

_I have to._

~~

It had been more than a day now and Dean was growing restless. Gabriel had yet to speak, or even leave the room they've given to him. Castiel was the one who looked after him most of the time; trying to take care of him and looking after him in a way only a brother could. He had been unable to heal Gabriel. Angels couldn't just heal an Archangel, but he had definitely tried, which Dean hoped did not go fully unnoticed by the Archangel in question.

"You know," Sam spoke up in amusement, "if you're just going to be pacing around all day and grumbling like an angry bear, you might as well try talking to him and see if you get through."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean immediately spoke up, his defensive side getting the best of him. Sam just gave him a knowing look and Dean broke under his gaze. " _FINE_!!" He gave in, throwing up his hands before he stalked out of the room they had previously occupied.

Still somewhat fuming at his brother and the 'assumptions' he always made, Dean didn't realize he stood in front of Gabriel's door. Suddenly nervous, he gulped and knocked on the door - just to alert the Archangel of his presence. Dean did not want to startle the poor thing too much. After he knocked, he carefully opened the door and stepped inside the room before he would lose all of his fleeting courage. "Gabriel?" He asked, looking around the room. He noticed the Archangel sitting behind his bed - the only reason Dean saw him was that the top of his head poked out - and he carefully went over. He sat down on the floor, against the wall and faced Gabriel, being sure to keep his distance.

Gabriel watched him warily, shuffling away slightly as he curled more into himself. "I won't hurt you," Dean reassured him, looking away to stare at the wall on the other side of the room. "I just came here to talk, really." The corner of his lips curled up, "And don't worry about not wanting to talk back. You can just stay quiet if you prefer." As he expected, Gabriel said nothing. But Dean didn't found himself caring much about that. In a way, a strange way, it was nice. "I guess I mostly just wanted to say 'thank you', you know?" Aware of the Archangel's gaze on him, Dean continued talking, ignoring the nerves he suddenly felt. "I don't know how much you remember, or if you even remember us at all and I'm possibly making a fool out of myself here... but we haven't forgotten the sacrifice you made for the sake of humanity. I haven't forgotten. Just," he gulped, "thank you, Gabe."

He forced himself to meet those whiskey-colored eyes with his own, and when he did, an idea formed in his head. Dean grinned and Gabriel's expression turned doubtful. "I've decided," the hunter spoke as he jumped up to his feet. The angel pressed himself closer against the wall at the sudden movement. "We are going out. We're going to do something fun, the two of us." His smile widened.

"I just need you to trust me," Dean added, holding out his hand. "You once seemed to trust us and believe in us. I'm asking you to do the same thing now." After what felt like an eternity, but was most likely only minutes, Gabriel reached out doubtfully, his hand shaking, and he took Dean's outstretched one.

  
  


~~

_What am I even doing?_

Taking his eyes off the road, he glanced towards the frightened Archangel in the passenger seat of his car, who nearly jumped through the roof with every bump or twist the car made. It was already a miracle in its own that he even convinced Gabriel to get in Baby, but then what? With the state he was in now, Gabriel appeared to be even afraid of his own shadow and Dean was not sure where he could take him without traumatizing the poor thing even further. Loud places were off the list - he was fairly certain that Gabriel wouldn't appreciate that, so he could cross off going to a strip club, bar, or even an amusement park. He was also doubtful about going to the cinema - movies could be pretty loud and unpredictable sometimes. And angels did not need to eat, so it would be rather pointless in Dean's mind to go to a snack bar or restaurant. It did not leave much to choose from.

Where would one take a traumatized Archangel?

As they were driving down the road in complete silence - he didn't want to risk startling Gabriel with music, nor could he exactly make small talk with someone who refused to speak - an idea started to form in Dean's mind. He shot a sideways glance at the angel, who had placed his head against the window and watched the clouds cross the sky blankly. He wasn't sure if Gabriel would like his idea, but it was better than nothing and the hunter couldn't think of anything that could go wrong or end up scaring the angel.

He decided he might as well wing it.

~~

They pulled up next to a lake. Ignoring Gabriel's questionable look, for now, Dean stepped out of the car and went to the trunk. He was aware of the passenger side door opening and the angel quietly stepping out and looking out over the clear silver lake. Shaking his head lightly, Dean opened the trunk of his car and took out two fishing rods. He and Sam have gone out fishing a couple of days ago and Dean had yet to take the rods out of his car. Now he was glad he hadn't done so yet.

Taking the rods, he closed the trunk and went back towards Gabriel, who was still looking at the lake. At least he appeared to be more relaxed than when he was at the Bunker though, Dean noted. When he stepped on a branch, Gabriel's head snapped up his way. Giving the Archangel what he hoped was a charming and reassuring smile, Dean held up the two fishing rods in an almost child-like enthusiasm. "I'm not sure what you exactly went through in Hell and all that... but I figured you could use some peace and quiet for a while. So we are going fishing." He threw one of the rods Gabriel's way, who managed to catch it with a startled expression.

"You do know how to fish, don't you?" Dean asked, raising a single eyebrow.

Gabriel looked away.

"You don't?" It honestly baffled Dean. "Let me get this straight. You are older than the universe itself... but never went fishing?"

A tiny shrug came from Gabriel, who looked down at his feet.

Taking some pity on the angel, Dean decided to make it a bit easier for him. "Don't worry about it. I can teach you. It's pretty simple," he grinned, part of him actually looking forward to being able to teach anyone. He and Sam learned how to fish around the same time, and Castiel wasn't particularly interested and seemed to feel sorry for the fish, so he had never been able to reach anyone.

Gabriel watching him with large eyes, Dean mentioned the angel closer, who warily did so - eyes flashing around as if he expected some kind of fearful monster to jump out of the bushes every moment now. "The first step, obviously, is to get closer to the water," Dean said, hoping that if he just kept talking the angel would lose some of his build up tension. He carefully sat down on one of the rocks around the lake's edge, folding his legs underneath himself as he prepared to throw the rod out over the lake. Gabriel perched down on one of the rocks a little bit away from him, holding his own rod tightly and gaze watchful. In a way, he reminded Dean of a feral hawk who had landed amidst civilization. He proceeded to softly explain to him how it worked, turned towards him as he showed the angel how to do certain steps. Gabriel did not talk, but Dean did get the idea that he was listening. He hoped that the angel appreciated the time off.

"Okay, Gabriel," Dean announced, "watch me do this, alright?" Holding the handle loosely in his hold, he pulled back and threw out the line. Watching it fly through the air, it eventually landed in the lake a couple of yards away. Water splashed up in the distance and Dean grinned. _Not too bad_.

He sat down slowly, eyes focused on his line and gave Gabriel a quick glance. "Give it your best shot," he grinned encouragingly.

Gabriel poked out his tongue slightly and attempted to copy Dean. At his first try, the hook got stuck in his clothes - which prompted a scream from the terrified angel. With his second try, the rod flew out of his hands and nearly fell into the lake. The way of how hopeless Gabriel looked prompted a small laugh from the hunter, which resulted in the angel giving him a heavy glare and squaring his shoulders. In a flash, Dean saw the proud warrior he had once been. Gabriel took the rod again, shot a heavy glare at the lake as if it was his greatest enemy, and he threw out the line again. This time, it actually went well. Not as far as Dean, but not too bad for a first timer.

"You've done a great job," Dean said with a small smile, feeling like he had to say _something_. The angel's triumphant grin seemed to make it worth it though.

"And now," he continued, shifting around to make himself more comfortable, "we wait."

~~

Dean wasn't sure how long they've sat there. As the two of them sat quietly by the lake's edge, the sun had traveled quite some distance across the still clear sky. But it was not boring, a tranquility hung over them and it seemed to have a somewhat calming effect on Gabriel - who was watching the lake intently - and Dean had always enjoyed fishing. They hadn't caught anything yet, but Dean didn't found himself minding all that much. Being used to the busy and stressful life hunting bought him, he took the most out of the few quiet moments he got.

Unexpectedly, he felt a pull on his rod and the hunter's eyes widened. Jumping to his feet, aware of Gabriel's eyes on him, he attempted to pull the fish in, but it appeared to be rather strong and was fighting back with willpower that surprised the human. A grunt left his lips and he narrowed his eyes. _I'm not about to lose against a damned fish_.

Yet sadly for Dean, he seemed to have noticed the fact that the rocks had gotten slightly damp over time. Placing his feet on just the wrong place, and with the fish tugging against the line, he lost his footing and slipped. Eyes widening, a high-pitched shriek came from him as he fell face-down in the freezing lake.

_It appeared he had lost against the fish after all_.

Gasping for breath and pushing against the water with his limps, he shook his head and mentally cursed out all the Gods he could think of. That was when a clear sound reached his ears.

A laugh.

Looking up in shock, Dean's eyes fell on Gabriel. Still perched on the rock, rod now abandoned, the Archangel has thrown his head back and was _laughing_ loudly. It was the first time he had made a sound that was not a whimper or a terrified shriek, and Dean was almost in awe. A mischievous smirk forming on his face, he hit out at the water and splashed it right at the angel.

The cold water hit the Archangel square in the face, who shrieked in shock and jumped back. For a second, Dean feared he had moved too fast and had startled the poor thing. However, a smile slowly formed on Gabriel's lips, and faster than Dean would be able to eat a pie if he were to be starving, Gabriel had jumped in the lake as well and Dean got water splashed on him too. "Oh, two can play at that game!" He called out-wide eyed.

Then they started a water fight. Neither of them willing to lose and go down without a fight and a similar fire burning in both of their eyes. Nevertheless, the most important thing to Dean perhaps was that Gabriel seemed to be having fun at the very least and the walls he had built around himself were coming down.

Dean yelped when a larger-than-usual wave appeared out of nowhere and picked him up before crashing him back onto the shore. He just managed to put his hands in front of him so his face wouldn't split open on the rocks. Scraping his hands open, he winced slightly when some blood trailed down. Wiping his hands off his pants he turned to face the angel, whose head was the only body part visible over the rippling water surface. That, and his earsplitting grin. The man couldn't help but smile back, but something seemed to show on his expression for Gabriel's face fell.

The Archangel disappeared in a flutter of wings, the water surface rippling slightly, and reappeared right next to Dean as he looked down at his hands with large eyes. "It's alright," Dean said, "this is just a scratch. I've had much worse. It has even already almost closed up." Yet Gabriel did not seem to hear and shrank back further, making himself as small as he could. Dean swore he could see a shimmer of wings appear around him, transparent and glowing in the light of the sun as they wrapped around the shivering angel. Delicate as broken glass.

"Gabe, it's _fine_. It's doesn't really hurt." He tried again, reaching out towards him. Without really thinking about it, Dean took Gabriel by the shoulders and pressed him closer, holding him tightly in a hug. At first, Gabriel tensed up completely with a choked cry, but he soon grew numb and simply leaned against the hunter. "When was the last time you've had a hug?" Dean muttered, simply holding him and rubbing his back where he knew his invisible wings were hidden.

As Dean expected, Gabriel didn't reply. But he had at least stopped shaking, so the man called it a win.

"How about we'll just head back then?" Dean tried. "We can watch a movie or something if you want," he offered, barely noticing the angel nod against his chest. Dean patted his shoulder one last time before he let go of him and stepped back. Gabriel looked rather lost, so he gave him a reassuring smile. "Go ahead and wait in the car, I'll get the rods." He added.

Silently, the angel did as he was told and headed back towards the Impala. Opening the door, Gabriel stilled for a second as his shoulders hunched up. Dean frowned and was about to open his mouth and ask if he was alright, but Gabriel beat him to it. "Thank you," the Archangel whispered, voice raw after having been unused for so long. Then the angel quickly jumped in the car and shut the door rather loudly, leaving Dean gawking at where he previously stood.

"You're welcome," Dean whispered, not even sure if the angel could hear him at all.

~~

Gabriel didn't talk again during the journey back to the Bunker. Instead, the angel looked ahead at the road before them, seemingly unaware of Dean's near-constant gaze on him - who was still surprised at having heard him talk in the first place. Dean knew that Gabriel wasn't there yet, but he could definitely see some improvement compared to yesterday.

"If you ever want to do something like this again," Dean started to say, looking back at the road, "just let me know and I'll take you, alright?" He could feel Gabriel's gaze on him and from the corner of his eyes, he could see the angel nod. Then a random thought abruptly entered his mind.

_Did I just took Gabriel out on a date_?

Hands tightening around the steering wheel, Dean's mind raced. He might not have asked Gabriel out _officially_ , but they had fun and went out with only the two of them, so it still counted... right?

A light chuckle came from the angel next to him and Dean scowled. "Were you just reading my mind?" He asked, narrowing his eyes skeptically.

"No," Gabriel flat out denied.

Angel and man shared a look before they started laughing. "You totally were," Dean stated, feeling himself go red around his ears.

Gabriel did not deny it again. Instead, he said, with a shy smile, "I won't mind going out with you again sometimes."

Dean nearly choked on his spit, barely managing to play it off by a cough. "Cool," he nearly choked out. Dean has never before felt such a sudden urge to slam his head through the wall as he did at this very moment.

According to Gabriel's amused look, the Archangel knew _perfectly well_ the effect he was having on Dean. "Cool," Gabriel repeated, definitely mocking him. Dean scowled at that and Gabriel laughed again. Slowly, Dean's lips curled up at the sides and he simply shook his head. Angels, you gotta love them.

_At least he's smiling and talking again_.

~~

The moment Dean parked the car, he turned around to face Gabriel but only to discover that the Archangel had disappeared. Blinking, he looked up to see him standing outside the Impala and looking at him. Dean stepped out himself and faced Gabriel, suddenly nervous.

_Where is courage when you need it the most_?

Gabriel was the first to speak. "Thank you for today," he whispered softly, the wind gently moving through his golden hair. "It was fun." Then he stepped in front of Dean, and before the hunter could react, he stood on the tips of his toes and connected their lips in a kiss. Their lips barely touched, yet it was enough to send him over the edge. Before Dean could process what was happening, Gabriel's tough was gone again. The Archangel winked at the startled human and then he was gone in a flutter of wings, leaving Dean behind to touch his burning lips in shock.

After what felt like forever, his legs finally worked and listened to the rambling commands of his brain as he numbly walked towards the Bunker's front door. Before he could open it, the door opened on its own and Dean was left facing Sam. He tilted up his head.

"Did you ran a marathon or something?" Sam blurted out. "You're rather out of breath and red in the face." Then realization seemed to settle in and a smirk formed on his face. Dean started to grow uncomfortable. " _I knew it_!"

" _Sam_!" Dean hissed out, not feeling like dealing with his brother's fangirl side. Actually, Dean never felt like dealing with fangirl Sam.

"By the way, I think that Gabriel went back to his room," Sam added, still that stupid smirk on his face. Dean felt like punching him. "Cas mentioned something like that. Go to your boyfriend." Sam's smirk widened when he spoke that last word.

"He's not-" Dean stammered, shaking his head as he composed himself. He wasn't about to let Sammy win this one. "Says the guy who was most likely fucking Cas when I was out."

Sam did not react the way he had hoped. Instead, the taller Winchester merely shrugged. "You're not wrong about that. Cas is quite good in bed with that thing he does-" Sam started to say.

Dean did not want to hear more about the sex-life of his brother and best friend and clamped Sam's mouth shut. "Don't traumatize me," he nearly begged before stalking away, Sam's amused laugh following him as he went and Dean's face reddened even more.

_Boyfriend, huh_?


End file.
